CoNFUsIng ThE VEry SoUL
by Aishi-Cc
Summary: Love confuses the very soul. Age and wisdom are powerless against it's unsolvable mysteries. Is that not why it fascinates us so? That's all me. Keke.


I been thinking about this fic for the last two days but I haven't written any of it out just playing it in my head. A first I was going to just dismiss it as a random thought I often get when I'm playing one of my Yu-Gi- Oh! games, I have all the GBA ones, which I do often because I get some good ideas. I slept on it and in the morning I put it on a back burner while I worked on some other fics. Last night it hit me. I've never done a fic with this idea before. I'm sure the idea has been used before but not by me and so I figured why the Hell not?  
  
WARNINGS: Yaoi and Shounen-Ai, Dorothy Bashing, Relena Bashing, Langue, Love Triangles, Not Fluffy.  
  
Aishi Say ".Now I don't blame you for looking but you'd better not touch. Hands off.." Hands Off - Marie Vidal  
  
-_--_-__---_----___---_-_-_--_-_---__-__----_---_-----__-  
  
Duo shook his head sighing as he walked beside his friend. "What?"  
  
"Dude really? Are you sure you should be letting Dorothy hover over Quatre like that?"  
  
Trowa blinked at him. "Why Duo?"  
  
"Tro your naïveté is so damn cute sometimes. Didn't know I knew that word did ya?"  
  
Trowa arched an eyebrow at him. "What are you getting at Duo?"  
  
"And what makes you think I'm getting at anything? I was only asking an innocent question."  
  
Trowa crossed his arms as he leaned against a shadowed wall. "Right Duo. Again what are you getting at?"  
  
"You really don't know?!" Duo asked clearly surprised that his stoic friend had not been fallowing him. Trowa shook his head. "Woah dude and here I thought you were smart?" Trowa tilted his head slightly at him. "Ok is plain simple English, only because it's the only langue I know, I think Dorothy is after Cat.  
  
"You think she's planning on hurting him again?"  
  
"Um.not what after means in this case." Trowa turned to glance at the two blondes. "See after is a term we normal people use for making a move, staking a claim.are you listening to me here?"  
  
"Yes Duo."  
  
"Good because I am trying to help you out here."  
  
"How so?" Trowa asked turning his attention back to Duo.  
  
"So glad you asked. Look Tro you know I love ya to death right?" Trowa nodded. "Good. As a friend I offer this advice. Tell that blonde hands off."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Duo placed his hands on Trowa's shoulder lowering his head. "Tro, Tro, Tro." He sighed shaking his head before looking up. "If you don't let Cat know you're into him to he may just decide to give up on you and try Blondy over there." He nodded with is head.  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"Shut up!" Trowa blinked in surprise but stopped talking. "Don't you even start I swear I'll smack you."  
  
"Start what?"  
  
"I talked to Cat a lot when we were tighter and I talk to him a lot still ok with me so far."  
  
"Yes Duo but."  
  
"No speaky. Good Cyclops. I know Cat has a thing for you. Don't even think about interrupting me." Duo warned. "Now as I was saying. The kid had a thing for you for as long as I've known him. You should have seen him when I told him you were alive. I thought he was going to pass out of something. You can say something now."  
  
"Quatre likes me?!" Trowa asked glancing at his laughing partner.  
  
"You had no idea? I know emotions are still a work in progress with you but not once did you even consider it?!"  
  
"He dosen't treat me any differently then he did when we first met."  
  
"Yeah you two did seem to click easier then He-chan and I did. So he likes you duh. And I know you like him back even if you don't know it. So what are you going to do about it?"  
  
"Do about it?" Trowa asked turning.  
  
"Yes do about it. You going to tell him or not? See Cat is way to shy to say anything to you."  
  
"I...what about you and Heero?"  
  
"Don't change the subject.well since you asked I'm planning on confronting him tonight maybe tomorrow night.I'm not sure which but sometime before we head back out into space."  
  
"Are you sure that is wise? It could affect your partnership."  
  
"Yeah I know it's scary but I can only hope for the best. Are you afraid or something? Nah you don't fell fear so what is it?"  
  
"I don't want to hurt him."  
  
"Hurt him? Dude you already died on him remember? You can't hurt him more then that. Heero told me about how he'd call for you in his dreams. Think about it Trowa I mean it. Don't let him slip away." Trowa nodded. "Well I'm off to go be social. Later Tro!"  
  
"Bye Duo!" Trowa called back before turning away from the two blondes and walking off black button down blending instantly with the shadows.  
  
-_--_-__---_----___---_-_-_--_-_---__-__----_---_-----__-  
  
Dorothy looked up when she felt eyes upon her. Trowa glancing at her was not surprising but Duo was. ~Hum? Let him look.they must be talking about me how sweet. Oh I wonder what that look was for?~ "Quatre how long will you five be in the Sank?"  
  
"Two more days.why?"  
  
"Oh just wondering." Dorothy answered softly taking his hands. "I know I've apologized before but I am truly sorry for what happened on Libra."  
  
"It's alright Dorothy the Zero made you do it I've been there."  
  
"Forgive me I didn't mean to bring that up."  
  
"I'm alright."  
  
"You're so forgiving Quatre the other's are lucky to have you."  
  
Quatre nodded looking away slightly. "Than you Dorothy."  
  
"Have I upset you?"  
  
"Hun? Oh no nothing like that I was thinking forgive me?"  
  
"Always." Dorothy caught a glimpse of Duo walking off into the sunlight waving and Trowa walking into the shadows with out so much of a glance behind him. ~Odd.but interesting.~ "Come Quatre I would like to show you the gardens." Quatre nodded allowing Dorothy to take his arm.  
  
-_--_-__---_----___---_-_-_--_-_---__-__----_---_-----__-  
  
"Sit down will you? Honestly I've never seen someone look quite so uncomfortable before." Sally teased as she sat behind her desk.  
  
"A warrior does not feel at easy in a place of peace. Besides all the rich girls annoy me."  
  
Sally laughed. "Same old Wufei. Please sit?" Wufei frowned but sat. "It's probably a good thing I talked Relena out of forcing you all to dress like the students."  
  
"That is not funny."  
  
"Who said it was?"  
  
"You were smiling."  
  
"I smile a lot Wufei. So other then be annoyed how are you?"  
  
"Fine. Why did you call me here?"  
  
"And here I thought Trowa and Heero were direct. To be honest I knew you'd have the hardest time fitting in and I wanted to know if there was anything I could do for you?"  
  
"You needn't go out of your way."  
  
"Wufei do I look busy?"  
  
"No.  
  
"I have nothing else to do but get to know you five better. Noin's all Honeymoony and Une's handling the public and since it's been slow so for this summer that leaves me with nothing."  
  
"So you are bored?"  
  
"Probably as bored as you. Rich people hurt my head as well let me tell you. And Relena can be a hand full at times." Sally sighed rubbing her temples. "So days it just dosen't pay to get out of bed you know?"  
  
"Yes actually I do."  
  
"Well now."  
  
"Sally I brought the file you wanted."  
  
"Wufei this is Runa my personal assistant" Wufei nodded at the pretty blue harried girl who did not look like she was older then him.  
  
"Lets see triple mocha espresso for you" Sally smiled accepting her mug and manila folder. "And Sally said you liked oolong tea very hot is that right?"  
  
"Yes thank you."  
  
Runa smiled large brown eyes lighting up. "Thank God. I hate messing up."  
  
"Runa loves making people happy. She the perfect assistant."  
  
Runa blushed. "Sally really. Kamugi is good to."  
  
"She's Noin's and Saki works for Une Runa be a dear and tell Quatre."  
  
"The blonde one with teal eyes?"  
  
"Yes that one that I would like to talk to tomorrow at his earliest connivance."  
  
"Sure thing anything else?"  
  
"Hum.?" Sally murmured looking over a report. "Yes I would like to talk to Trowa."  
  
"The cute cat eyed one?"  
  
"Yeah. I would like to talk with him to tomorrow along with Heero and Duo. All separately of course and I want their files and their favorite drinks ready."  
  
"Whatever you say boss lady. Is that all?"  
  
"Yes thank you Runa."  
  
"No big. It was nice meeting you Wufei. Bye." Runa called running off.  
  
"Good bye. Energetic girl. Yeah well I need some one to do runs all the time. Now let's see." Sally flipped threw her report. " I know you prefer the solo missions but if we need to pair you up who would you rather work with?"  
  
"Trowa."  
  
"Well that was quick. Any reason why him?"  
  
"We understand each other. "  
  
"Whatever works. Do you work anywhere outside of the Preventors?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Ah hun. You attached to anyone outside of the Preventors that could be used against you or us?"  
  
"No they are all dead now."  
  
Sally looked up. "Sorry had to ask..."  
  
-_--_-__---_----___---_-_-_--_-_---__-__----_---_-----__-  
  
"I still don't see why you can't remain on Earth with me when the others return to space?"  
  
"We are a team Relena. Zechs and Noin cover Earth unless we are needed beside new threats come from space."  
  
"Surly the others can function without you?"  
  
"I am the leader Relena."  
  
"Then make Trowa the leader? I don't see why it has to be you?"  
  
"Relena Quatre takes over for me not Trowa. Look Relena we have a system and it keeps us alive. I will not jeopardize my friends just to make you or anyone else happy."  
  
Relena place a gentle hand on his arm. "I'm not asking you to just stay here with me for as little longer? You all are welcomed here as long as you want."  
  
"I know Relena but we can't be us here and we put you in danger from the AGA, and the AGASA on top of the ASA. We're leaving in two days and that's the end of it."  
  
"Can you really decide things like that for them?"  
  
"I'm the leader remember? Wufei dosen't care much for the Sank. Trowa dosen't care one way or the other neither does Duo and Quatre hasn't said he wished to staying longer."  
  
"So that's it then?"  
  
"Heero Hi I'm Runa."  
  
"Hello Runa can I help you?"  
  
"Yeah Sally wants to talk to you sometime tomorrow when shall I tell her you come by?"  
  
"1:00. Has something come up?"  
  
"I don't think so. I think it's just a meeting to update your files and since you're all here and she has nothing else to do she figured why not do it in person? Say you're really cute to." She smiled. "Well by!" She called running out. Two sets of blues eyes blinked.  
  
"I'm going to check on Wing." Relena bit her lip as he walked off.  
  
-_--_-__---_----___---_-_-_--_-_---__-__----_---_-----__-  
  
End for now. Runa, Saki, and Kamugi are all girls from the Soul Taker. It's a kickass Anime with some voices you'd better recognize from other Animes mostly Gundam Wing. You can only see it on Anime Unleashed on Tech TV 1:00 A.M. weekdays and like 2:00 or 3:00 A.M. on Sundays, it dosen't do Saturdays. They run a whole series before switching it for another one so the shows change constantly. Tech TV is channel 191 on Dish Network. If you have it check it out. Unlike Cartoon Network ad the WB they keep all Yaoi and/or Yuri parings and scenes in plus all the blood and other fun stuff that normal get cut. 


End file.
